There are various known devices or arrangements for composing different facial shapes for purposes ranging from cosmetic application training to police identification, and from reconstructive surgery options to theatrical character selection. One such arrangement is disclosed in my own prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,910. Other devices and/or methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,412; 5,358,407; 5,320,535; 4,842,523; 4,232,334; and 4,034,485.